Those Who Are Kaiba's
by Sheruke
Summary: Alex was gone...dissapeared. Now She's back but her Cards aren't. And She wants them back. NOW.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Torn Lungs  
  
Alex Kaiba sat bolt-upright in bed. She stared around the unframiliar room. "Where am I?" she gasped between laboured breaths heaved from torn lungs.she looked around the room more closely and saw a sleeping form on the couch opposite her starch-sheeted bed. "I think you should lie back down before you damage your ribs anymore." A deep voice said from behind her. Alex started. She turned her head to see her older brother Seto sitting behind her in an uncomfortable metal chair. "How do you do this to yourself?" He asked indicating her bandaged ribs. Alex shrugged. "What happened to me?" She asked. Kaiba gave her a hard look. "Do you remember the tournament that you entered yourself into?" he asked. Alex nodded. "Well, you bet every person that you went up against. You nearly lost against your last competor. You had to give the last bit of your energy to your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. And you had just won when you and your Blue Eyes just disapeared into the air. No tracks and no traces of other people near you at all." Kaiba's face went whiter than it already was. "When we found you later on the Redtail fields you had two broken ribs, a broken arm, two breaks in your back and a bad concussion. Your hair had been died over your streaks and your face had been covered with a silk sheet." He shook his head and didn't speak for a long while. "What about my Blue Eyes?" Alex said tentatively, breaking the akward silence. Kaiba looked up at her and said nothing. Alex shuddered as she realized what the silence ment. "No." she whispered. Then she screamed. "No!"  
  
Kaiba yelled as the door to his bedroom exploded in onto his bed and his Alex stormed in. "Get them off of me!" she yelled indicating the small pads stuck to her arms and around her back. "And keep those sycho freaks away from me!" Kaiba looked up into her eyes. They were mad and sorrowful at the same time. Then he saw the doctor slip in the door behind her with a full needle. "I can't." He said. Alex's eyes went wide and her angry yell became silent as the drug the doctor had just injected her with took effect. "I'm sorry." He whispered as his sister fell to the floor. He looked at the doctor. "Take care of her." He said. "Or you will quickly lose your buisness." The doctor nodded. "Set up her care in the last bedroom on the left on the top floor. And touch nothing and take nothing from that room." The doctor nodded again and turned to leave. Kaiba grabbed his arm and the doctor turned back to him. "And only female nurses are to tend her. Now get out!" 


	2. Alex's Anger

Chapter 2- Alex' Anger  
  
Kaiba started as the door to his bedroom was kicked in. He stared at the door on the floor then looked up at his sister. "Must you do that?" He asked, avoiding her angry eyes. "What's on your mind?" He asked when he recieved no answer. Alex flipped. "Whats on my mind!" She yelled. "I break in your door and you ask me what's on my mind! I'll tell you whats on my mind! I want these gone!" She pointed to the small pads shaped like suction-cups with needles sticking out of them that were positioned in various spots around her arms and back. "And I want to go out on my motor- bike or something! You can't keep me locked up forever!" Kaiba shook his head. "No." he finally answered. "I can't keep you locked up forever." He proceeded into his thoughts silently. Alex stood there for a moment. "I won't stay in here." She said finally. "And i'm going!" She turned and stalked angrily out of the room. Kaiba sighed and turned back to his photo album. A door slammed down below and seconds later a shout proceeded a rushed nurse down the stairs. "Where is Mistress Alex? She was here a second ago!" Kaiba leaped off his bed as a motor-bike started up down below. He ran to his window and looked out in time to see Alex drive out of the garage and onto the road on her Ninja motor-bike -and she was heading for the highway.  
  
Alex smirked slightly as she looked back at the mansion. She turned back around and accelorated her speed. "I'm not letting them catch up to me." She muttered to herself. She took the left exit and went up the ramp to the highway. She turned right and sped off into the gathering darkness.  
  
Hours later she was still driving. She turned off the road at eleven and went to a bar called Bamnosans and parked her black hot-pink, blue, and orange flame patterened bike with the other simialarly patterned bikes in the parking lot and went inside She immediately decided that this was a good place to hide. There were so many people here with dark hair that it would be exceedingly hard to pick her out of the crowd. She walked up to the bar and rapped sharply on the counter. A server appeared before her. "I want a small beer." She said. The server laughed. "We don't have small beers here." She said. Alex leaned forward until her face was less then five inches away from the servers. "Then give me a glass of water." She said. "Or do you not have them here?" The server shrugged. Alex shook her head. "If you do not have water or a small beer then give me a regular." The server nodded and hurried off. Seconds later she was back with a shot glass full of beer. Alex looked at the filthy drink and wrinkled her nose. "Never mind." She said. The server nodded and hurried off again. Alex sat down at a table by the window and studied the bikes that she had parked hers with. Four Harley's, three Ninja's, and a couple of uniqe Yamaha's. Not bad, She thought Someone sat down across the table from her. She looked up. A heavy man sat across from her. He had a handlebar mustache and blue eyes. "Hi there." He said batting his long eyelashes at her. "Would you like me to buy you a beer?" Alex shook her head and stood up. She turned when someone tapped her on the shoulder and saw the server. The small girl held up a glass to her. Alex gave her a puzzled look. "I brought you some spring water from the store." The girl explained. Alex nodded in thanks and accepted the glass. She sat down at the table again. The man nodded to her. Alex nodded back. "What's your name?" The man asked. Alex shook her head. The man smiled slightly. "Come now I'm being serious." He said. Alex shrugged. The mans face grew red. "What is your name?!" He yelled. The chatter in the bar stopped as everyone turned to look at them. Alex shrugged again. The man stood up suddenly, sending his chair flying back. He pounded his fist on the table. "What is your name?!" He thundered slowly as though he were spelling it out for her. Alex didn't answer. The man drew back his fist when a voice split throught the air like a whip. "You don't want to do that." The man whirled. "And why don't I-" He stopped short. There stood Kaiba in the doorway with sixteen of his guards around him. "Master Kaiba." The man stuttered. "I-I was just teaching this wench some manners." Kaiba stared at him. "And would you do that to your wife, Kathern?" He asked. The man shook his head. "Then you shouldn't do it to her." He Kaiba stated, indicating Alex. "Come here." He said to her. Alex stood up. She walked past the man to her brother and they turned to leave. At the door Alex stopped and turned around to face the man. "And my name is Alexandra Nicole Kaiba." She said simply. Then she turned and walked out the door, leaving the man gaping after her. 


	3. Unfinished Buisness

Disclaimer: (Sorry I forget to put it on my other chapters.) I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any other stories or movies or books that may appear in this story- but I do own my own characters. Chapter 3- Unfinished Buisness  
  
Alex sat on her bed staring up at her brother who was pacing past her bed and yelling at her and did not realise that she was wearing her headphones and could not hear a word that he was saying. It was rather kind of funny to her. Amazing how stupid her brother could be. She tapped him on the back as he paced past her bed. He turned and started yelling something new at her as he realised that she had not heard him at all. Alex shook heer head and walked past him and out of the room. He had let her take off the pads but he still didn't like her going outside because he was afraid of her hurting heself again. Well bully for him. If he wanted to worry let him. She didn't care. As she opened the front door she stopped in surprise as she saw the man from the bar get out of a car. He looked up as the door opened and saw her. "So she's here." He murmered. Alex stared at him for a few seconds longer and then put on her best innocent face and her sweetest voice. "May I help you?" She asked. The man nodded. "Take me to Seto Kaiba, welp who lies." He answered. Alex' face went stony. "I am not a welp, nor do I lie. Now get off Kaiba soil or I will have Terry personaly remove you." The man laughed. "You are no Kaiba. Now bring me the real maid and tell her I shall like a cup of coffee. Then you can get off Kaiba land. Now move." He walked up the stairs and tried to push past her. Alex planted her feet and locked her knees. "You were not invited in, so you will not enter." She stated as the man pulled back from her to try again. She motioned to the guard infront of the garage. "Terry!" She called. "Come remove this man from Kaiba property. Terry nodded and grabbed the man's arm but he wrenched it away. "What are you doing?," he yelled at Terry. "she is the one you should be taking away! You are the personal gaurd to the Kaiba children! You should not obey her! So why do you?"Terry stared hard at the man with a look that said he thought the man was crazy. "I obey her," He replied. "because I am the personal gaurd to the Kaiba children and must always obey them." The man nodded. "You must obey them but she is not a Kaiba child!" He yelled. Terry gave him another quizzled look. "Mistress Alex is a Kaiba. And she wants you off the land so now you can leave." He grabbed the man's arm again. The man tried to wrench free but Terry tightened his grip until it was so hard that the cerculation was cut off and the man winced. Terry loosened his grip and the man pulled away from him and ran back up the steps again. Terry yelled to another gaurd and both reached him after he had thrown two easily blocked punches at Alex and had recieved one in the face. Both gaurds took hold of an arm and began dragging him down the driveway. They did not care to loosen their grip but tightened it instead. As they disapeared from sight a shout echoed back to Alex. "I'm not finished with you yet, welp!" Alex walked inside up the stairs to her room and sat on her bed with her head in her hands.  
  
I'm sorry but I'm terribly hungry and cannot wait anymore- I must go hunt for candy. So I'll continue my story in the next chapter. Ta Ta for now! 


End file.
